Report 909
Report #909 Skillset: Shadowbeat Skill: ShadowLight Org: Harbingers Status: Completed Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: ShadowLight, in addition to its current effect (which we like), will also give 10 DMP for physical damage. Problem: As it stands, ShadowLight is a moderately useless skill since its usefullness is nullified by the possession of thirdeye or your allies having their own shrouding ability (which is available to a majority of Glomdoring guilds). This report seeks to address this by giving it a new purpose. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change ShadowLight to do the following: Grant 10 DMP versus Physical and Poison to allies. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change ShadowLight to do the following: Grant 10 DMP versus Physical and Magic to allies. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change ShadowLight to do the following: Grant 10 DMP versus Physical and Asphyxiation to allies. Player Comments: ---on 7/3 @ 14:35 writes: There have been two previous attempts at envoying similar things to this (reports 530 and 614). We don't feel that the problems given then are applicable any longer, and that the solutions are neither what the spec requires nor what is appropriate. Whilst it has been said that Shadowbeat is 'not in need of buffing', we feel that since this ability sees little to no use that it requires looking at. If this report is felt to be too strong, it could be thematically appropriate as a compromise for the DMP granted to only apply during nighttime. ---on 7/3 @ 18:35 writes: Shadowlight isn't COMPLETLY nullified by thirdeye, as shadowlight also unshrouds movement. That dosn't mean it's particularly useful either. This report is fine. Solution 2 preferred. ---on 7/4 @ 03:31 writes: I've never been opposed to seeing Shadowbeat get some DMP. I think where I went wrong in the past was asking for too much... tbh, I think poison/magic/asphyx would fit thematically. Skip the physical. If 10 is too much with the shield, and for these rarer dmp types (though, less rare to Glomdoring), do 5. I also think that unshrouding movement is a very useful effect that you won't necessarily want to give up. ---on 7/5 @ 19:02 writes: I agree with just about everything Talan had to say on this report. ---on 7/5 @ 23:14 writes: I certainly can't begrudge Harbingers a little DMP, but the reveal aspect of this skill is actually pretty sweet. ---on 7/10 @ 22:59 writes: Love being able to see shrouded movement. Ooshmun is a favorite of mine because of that. Although a little DMP would be good, I'd propose stacking it into poison/magic, which are already high. I just don't think ShadowLight necessary is wise to change! ---on 7/14 @ 18:47 writes: I am going to finalise this as it was originally written, however I'd like to make it clear that we would be happy with any combination of the listed damage types (e.g. Poison/Magic, Magic/Asphyx, etc) in lieu of our suggested combinations. As to the usefulness of the unshrouding aspect of the ability - no one has yet presented me with a strong argument for -why- it is so terribly useful. If someone can give me a situation where Shadowlight's current ability would present an actual advantage to Harbingers in combat, then I'll gladly reconsider - but as it stands I'm just not seeing one. ---on 7/14 @ 19:33 writes: It runs into the classic bard problem of (here's a generic): This song stops the enemy from leaving... and only would effect them when pfifth would also effect them, so it's useless! ---on 7/15 @ 17:55 writes: Removing shrouding is most useful when you're dealing with enemies who are moving around erratically and are hard to pin down. Where I have found the most use for the remove shrouding effect is during raids, when people are running around hitting loyal things or young/noncom players. Back when Etherglom used to get regularly raided, it was a great help. The only situation I can think of that you still regularly face would be wildnodes, or possibly large-scale domoth battles, particularly when shrine-defiling is involved. I know a lot of people rely on their scent/track setups nowadays, but I still always found it useful to actually see in which direction opponents left. ---on 7/15 @ 17:58 writes: Another great example might be revolts, where there is lots of movement. ---on 7/15 @ 18:16 writes: Any solution is fine ---on 7/17 @ 05:17 writes: It would be nice to make a tweak of this sort to ShadowLight, regardless of which solution. ---on 7/20 @ 15:15 writes: Supported.